Menschliche Fehler: Alternative
by Gregorian
Summary: (Nach "Menschliche Fehler" Staffel 7, Folge 18) Was, wenn Seven sich entschieden hätte, doch auf die Baby Party zu gehen?


**Menschliche Fehler: Alternative**

Seven of Nine versuchte sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Sie beobachtete Raumveränderungen, registrierte das Erlöschen von Sternen oder das Auftreten von Anomalien im näheren Radius. Normalerweise erfüllte sie diese – wie auch die übrigen Aufgaben – korrekt, schnell und zuverlässig. Doch jetzt unterbrach sie sich mehrmals bei der Arbeit, korrigierte Eingaben oder führte verschiedene Tests mehrmals durch. Sie war nicht bei der Sache. Seven wusste das und bemühte sich dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Immer wieder musste sie an das Gespräch mit Captain Janeway, Commander Tuvok und Lieutenant Paris denken. Es ging um die Überraschungsparty für B'Elanna und das Kind. Captain Janeway hatte sowohl Seven als auch Tuvok zu überreden versucht ebenfalls zu kommen. Seven hatte abgelehnt mit der Begründung, sie müsste arbeiten. Den bissigen Kommentar von Tom Paris hatte sie überhört.

Nachdem der Captain, Tuvok und Mr. Paris gegangen waren, hatte Seven nicht mehr an diese Baby Party denken wollen. Aber ihr Kopf spielte nicht mit. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie überlegte, vielleicht nicht doch auf diese Party zu gehen.

Gerade als Seven den laufenden Test abschließen wollte, hielt sie in der Bewegung inne. Sie ließ die Hand sinken, stand einen Moment unschlüssig herum und ging dann zu einer anderen Konsole an der Wand. Dort rief sie sämtliche Informationen auf, die der Computer zum Begriff „Baby Party" finden konnte. Seven hatte die Einträge schon einmal gelesen und das Thema als belanglos eingestuft. Dennoch war sie aufs Holodeck gegangen und hatte eben jenes Szenario erstellt. Mit den Protagonisten Tom Paris und B'Elanna Torres.

Jeder, der mit Seven arbeitete, wusste, dass sie über eine einmalige Auffassungsgabe verfügte. Sie konnte kleinste Details registrieren und behalten. Eben jene Auffassungsgabe, und ihre Fähigkeit Dinge objektiv und ohne jegliches sentimentale Gefühl wiedergeben zu können, hatten ihr dabei geholfen ein fast identisches Abbild aller Personen zu schaffen, die auf dieser Party zugegen sein würden. Die Projektion war so täuschend echt, dass selbst Seven für einen Augenblick vergessen hatte, dass es sich um ein Hologramm handelte.

Nur ein Detail stimmte nicht. Und das war Seven selbst. Sie hatte ihre Borgimplantate retuschiert und sich legere Kleidung verpasst. Als Erklärung diente, dass es dem Doktor letztlich doch gelungen war sämtliche Borgtechnik aus Sevens Körper zu entfernen, sodass sie nicht mehr regenerieren musste.

Seven hatte sich selbst zum Mensch gemacht.

Noch während sie Informationen des Computers durchging, spielte sie im Kopf die Holosimulation durch. B'Elanna Torres und Tom Paris saßen auf einem Sofa im Casino, nahmen die Glückwünsche und deren Geschenke entgegen. Seven stand etwas abseits und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, dass gezwungen, aber wohlwollend wirkte. Sie hatte sich mit dem Janeway Hologramm über mögliche eigene Familienplanungen unterhalten, nach einer Uniform und einem Quartier gefragt.

Ob sie wirklich mal um eine Uniform bitten sollte? Seven wischte den Gedanken beiseite. Seit sie auf diesem Schiff und Teil dieser Crew war, hatte sich Seven darum bemüht einzigartig zu sein. Ein Individuum. Nicht länger Teil eines Kollektivs. Das Tragen einer Uniform, wie sie die anderen Crewmitglieder besaßen, stand konträr zu ihrem Streben nach Einzigartigkeit.

Seven schloss die Artikel und löschte sie aus dem Verlauf des Computersystems. Normalerweise waren solche Eingriffe verboten. Aber Seven hatte keine Skrupel sich über derartige Regeln hinwegzusetzen, wenn es Notwendigkeit war. Außerdem sollte niemand zufällig im Verlauf darauf stoßen, dass Seven of Nine ihre Arbeitszeit zur Studie sozialer Zusammenkünfte nutzte. Noch dazu von Baby Partys.

Seven ging zurück an ihre Konsole um ihre Arbeit fortzusetzen. Doch so sehr sie sich auch konzentrierte, sie musste immer wieder an die Baby Party denken. Obwohl das Ereignis in Sevens Augen vollkommen irrelevant war, versuchte sie, so wie der Doktor es ihr beizeiten geraten hatte etwas _menschlicher_ über die Sache nachzudenken.

Rein menschlich betrachtet gab es keinen Grund nicht hinzugehen. Seven Schicht ging zwar bis sechzehn Uhr, aber Captain Janeway hatte sie ja aufgefordert zu kommen. Normalerweise ging Seven nach der Schichtübergabe in den Frachtraum, nahm eine Aktualisierung ihres Logbuchs vor und regenerierte bis zum Beginn ihrer nächsten Schicht, außer wenn sie mit Naomi Wildman oder Icheb verabredet war. Andere Freizeitmöglichkeiten, wie das Holodeck, nutzte sie nur selten, sah man von letzter Zeit ab.

Das eigentliche Hindernis war ein ganz anderes. B'Elanna Torres.

Die Beziehung zwischen Seven und dem Lieutenant war, seit Seven an Bord des Schiffs war, eine sehr gespannte gewesen. Angefangen bei Sevens kalter, neutraler und distanzierter Art, die ihr von allen als Arroganz ausgelegt wurde. Auch ihr fehlendes Reuegefühl. Seven erinnerte sich, wie sie auf die Frage, ob sie für all die Leben, die sie assimiliert hatte, Reue empfinde, ganz schlicht und einfach mit Nein geantwortet hatte. Auch jetzt empfand sie keine Reue. Die Dinge, die sie als Drohne getan hatte, waren keine bewussten Entscheidungen gewesen. Sie war fremdgesteuert worden.

Ein weiterer Punkt lag an Sevens enormem Wissen. Der Doktor hatte es ihr einmal so erklärt, dass es auf dem Schiff niemanden gab, der es mit B'Elannas technischem Know-how aufnehmen konnte.

Außer Seven of Nine.

Die Überlegungen des Doktors, B'Elanna könnte in Seven eine mögliche Konkurrentin für den Posten des Cheftechnikers sehen, hatte die ehemalige Drohne als Unsinn abgetan. Sie hatte kein Interesse daran hierarchisch aufzusteigen. Ihr einziger Ehrgeiz lag im Streben nach Perfektion. Seven wusste, dass einige Crewmitglieder ihr immer noch misstrauisch gegenüberstanden, aber dass jemand sich durch Sevens Wissen und ihrem Einsatz für das Schiff bedroht fühlen könnte, wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen.

Seven war unentschlossen. Und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie konnte sich einfach zu keiner Entscheidung durchringen. Sie fühlte sich ratlos, und das machte ihr Angst. Noch nie zuvor hatte Seven das Bedürfnis, jemanden um Rat und Anleitung zu fragen, stärker empfunden als jetzt. Aber an wen sollte sie sich wenden? An den Doktor? Er würde in seiner enthusiastischen Art versuchen sie zu überzeugen und ihre Ängste und Zweifel übergehen. An Commander Tuvok? Trotz, dass er eine ähnliche Sicht auf diese geselligen Zusammenkünfte hatte wie sie, stand sie ihm persönlich doch nicht nahe genug, um mit ihm über solch vertrauliche Themen reden zu können.

Es gab auf diesem Schiff nur eine Person, der sich Seven persönlich genug verbunden fühlte, um sich ihr zu öffnen. Die ihre Argumentation verstehen und ihre Zweifel ernst nehmen würde.

Seven tippte auf den Communicator an ihrer Brust. „Computer? Wo befindet sich Captain Katherine Janeway?"

Die metallische Stimme des Computers meldete sich. „Captain Janeway ist in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum."

Seven speicherte ihre Eingaben an der Konsole, sicherte sie mit einem komplexen Verschlüsselungscode und verließ das Astrometrische Labor.

Captain Janeway saß an am Schreibtisch ihres Bereitschaftsraumes und ging die Berichte der letzten Schicht durch. Es war eine langweilige Lektüre. Nichts Außergewöhnliches. Das übliche Tagesgeschäft.

Der Melder an ihrer Tür summte. „Herein." Sagte Janeway.

Mit einem leisen Zischen glitten die schweren Eisentüren auseinander und Seven of Nine betrat den Raum. „Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht, Captain."

Katherine stand auf und kam ihrer Besucherin entgegen. „Überhaupt nicht, kommen Sie nur herein." Der Captain war erstaunt Seven zu sehen. Und noch mehr als sie Sevens angespannte Körperhaltung bemerkte. Zwar wirkte sie immer etwas steif, aber war sie mit der Zeit doch etwas lockerer geworden.

Seven betrat das Büro. Die Türen schlossen sich wieder.

„Kann ich Ihnen etwas anbieten, Seven?" fragte Janeway.

„Ernährungsergänzung 539 Alpha 10." Antwortete Seven.

Janeway drehte sich amüsiert zum Replikator. „Eine Tasse Kaffee und einmal Ernährungsergänzung 539 Alpha 10."

Die Bestellungen materialisierten sich und Janeway nahm sie aus dem Alkoven. Sie reichte Seven ein Glas mit einer beigefarbenen Flüsigkeit, die eine leicht dickflüssige Konsistenz hatte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Seven?"

Sevens Griff um das Glas wurde etwas stärker. Sie verbarg die andere Hand hinter ihrem Rücken und mied den direkten Augenkontakt. Janeway hatte mit der Zeit gelernt Sevens Körpersprache zu lesen und konnte sehen, dass der jungen Frau etwas auf der Seele lag.

„Es geht…um eine persönliche Angelegenheit, Captain." Brachte Seven zögernd hervor.

„Möchten Sie sich setzen?" fragte Katherine und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Seven atmete tief durch und setzte sich auf die Kante der Sitzfläche, den Rücken immer noch gerade und durchgedrückt.

„Worüber möchten Sie mit mir reden, Seven?"

Seven atmete tief durch. Ihre Kiefer waren angespannt. Sie starrte auf ihre Knie. „Es geht um diese", sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das Wort aussprach, „Baby Party."

Janeway nickte und gab ihr ein Zeichen fortzufahren.

„Sie…haben den Wunsch geäußert, dass ich ebenfalls daran teilnehme."

Janeway nickte erneut und wartete, ob Seven weitersprechen würde.

„Ich…fühle mich unentschlossen.", gab sie leise zu, „Und das macht mir Angst. Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, mich nicht entscheiden zu können und weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll."

Einen Moment wusste Katherine Janeway nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Das Seven so etwas wie Schwäche oder menschliche Gefühle zeigte, kam selten vor. Und jetzt saß sie hier und schüttete ihr Herz aus. Katherine wusste, das war ein enormer Vertrauensbeweis. Sie fühlte sich geehrt, dass Seven zu ihr kam, um sich Hilfe zu erbitten.

„Seven, dass Sie zu der Party kommen, war eine Bitte, kein Befehl."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre es mir lieber gewesen, Sie hätten es mir befohlen." Antwortete Seven.

„Weil Sie sich dann nicht hätten entscheiden müssen." Führte Janeway den Gedanken zu Ende.

„Ja."

Katherine Janeway stellte die Tasse auf dem niedrigen Glastisch ab. „Macht es Ihnen nur Angst sich nicht entscheiden zu können, oder steckt da noch was anderes dahinter?"

Die Muskeln in Sevens Gesicht spannten sich an. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass der Captain genau ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Lieutenant Torres." Sagte Seven.

Captain Janeway wurde hellhörig. „Ist etwas passiert?" fragte sie.

Seven zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie weitersprach. „Sie wissen, dass Lieutenant Torres und ich eine etwas…gespannte…Beziehung haben."

Janeways Augen weiteten sich. „Mir war klar, dass der Doktor Ihnen hilft Ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern.", sie begann zu lachen, „Aber mir war nicht klar, dass er Ihnen auch Untertreibung beibringt."

Ein leichtes Zucken war an Sevens Mundwinkeln zu sehen, aber nur ganz kurz. Dann war sie wieder vollkommen ernst. „Meine Bedenken richten sich auf die Möglichkeit, dass meine Anwesenheit auf dieser Party von Seiten Lieutenant Torres nicht erwünscht sein könnte." Sevens Stimme war, während sie sprach immer leiser geworden. Es war ihr anzusehen, wie schwer es ihr fiel über dieses Thema zu reden.

Katherine dachte eine Weile über Sevens Worte nach. Ihre erste Reaktion wäre gewesen Sevens Bedenken beiseite zu wischen und als Humbug abzutun. Aber sie begriff, dass die ehemalige Drohne nicht deswegen zu ihr gekommen war.

Es stimmte. Auch wenn der Doktor mehr Zeit mit Seven verbrachte, Janeway kannte sie doch am besten. Sie wusste um Sevens Zweifel und ihre Ängste und konnte sie nachvollziehen. Sie war nur sechs Jahre ihres Lebens ein Individuum gewesen, noch dazu in einer Phase, in der sie auf ihre Eltern angewiesen war. Seven musste jetzt, als erwachsene Frau, all die Stilmittel und Feinheiten, die Do's and Dont's, der sozialen Interaktion erlernen. Und dieses Unterfangen wäre selbst unter leichteren Umständen wie den jetzt vorherrschenden schwer genug gewesen.

Sie beobachtete, wie Seven einen kleinen Schluck aus ihrem Glas nahm und ihn offensichtlich mit Widerwillen hinunterschluckte.

„Würde es ein Kaffee nicht auch tun?" fragte Janeway.

„Die Ernährungsergänzungen enthalten sämtliche Proteine und Nährstoffe, die mir der Doktor zusammengestellt hat." Seven klang fast beleidigt.

Janeway zuckte die Achseln. „War nur ein Vorschlag."

Sie nahm selbst einen Schluck Kaffee und kam auf das eigentliche Thema zurück. „Ich kann ihre Bedenken verstehen, Seven. Und ich weiß, dass sie nicht sehr viel von geselligen Anlässen halten."

„Der Doktor drückte es einmal so aus, dass ich sehr genau auswähle, mit wem ich meine Zeit verbringe."

„Das stimmt. Und wären wir auf der Erde, dann wäre das auch kein Problem. Aber so ist es nun mal nicht.", Janeway beugte sich zu Seven, „Es ist sehr wichtig, dass wir alle zusammenarbeiten und versuchen so gut es geht miteinander auszukommen. Wenn wir uns alle nur darauf beschränken würden das Nötigste miteinander zu reden, dann wird dieses Schiff niemals den Alpha Quadranten erreichen."

Seven nickte. „Ich verstehe, Captain."

Katherine legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. „Wenn es Ihnen wirklich Angst macht, Seven, dann müssen Sie dort auch nicht hingehen. Aber wenn sie lediglich die Befürchtung haben B'Elanna den Abend zu verderben, dann kann ich sie in dieser Hinsicht beruhigen."

Anscheinend hatte sie die richtigen Worte gewählt. Janeway beobachtete wie Seven über das Gesagte nachdachte. Sie drehte das Glas mit der Ernährungsergänzung in ihren Händen und starrte abwesend auf einen Punkt auf der Glasplatte. Sie holte tief Luft und ließ den Atem langsam entweichen. Entschlossen trank sie den Rest ihres Gesöffs aus und stellte das Glas ab. „Richten Sie Mr. Paris bitte aus, dass ich kommen werde."

Janeway lächelte sie breit an und streichelte ihr kurz über die Schulter. „Danke, Seven."

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns erschien auf Sevens Gesicht. „Nein, Captain. Ich danke Ihnen."

Die Türen des Turbolifts glitten außeinander. Seven atmete einmal tief durch und trat hinaus in den Gang. Es war nicht weit bis zum Casino und noch bevor Seven die Türen erreicht hatte, konnte sie aufgeregtes Stimmengewirr hören.

Kurz vor den Türen des Casinos, weit genug weg, damit sie die Bewegungsmelder nicht erfassen und die Tür öffnen würden, blieb Seven noch einmal stehen. Ihre rechte Hand umklammerte das Geschenk, dass sie für Tom und B'Elanna ausgesucht hatte.

Noch konnte sie zurückgehen. Noch konnte sie sich einfach umdrehen, weggehen und in der Sicherheit des Frachtraums verstecken. War sie einmal im Casino konnte sie nicht einfach das Programm stoppen, wie in ihrer Holo-Simulation. Sie dachte an das Geschenk. Für einen Moment dachte sie daran es mit einem Ort-zu-Ort Transport ins Casino zu schicken. Aber dann erinnerte sie sich, was sie zu Captain Janeway gesagt hatte. Dass sie Mr. Paris ausrichten sollte, sie würde kommen. Nein. Umkehren war unmöglich.

Seven nahm alle Kraft zusammen und stampfte auf das Casino zu. Die Bewegungsmelder erfassten sie und die Türen glitten auseinander.

„Seven!" rief Captain Janeway.

Sofort drehten sich alle Köpfe zum Eingang und Seven of Nine fand sich im Mittelpunkt der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden wieder. Sie straffte ihre Gestalt und ging auf Tom und B'Elanna zu.

„Verdammt, Sie sind echt gekommen?" sagte Tom.

B'Elanna drehte sich zu ihm um. „Du wusstest das?" fragte sie.

Tom zuckte die Schultern. „Als Captain Janeway es mir heute gesagt hat, da hab ich es für einen Witz gehalten."

Beide wandten sich wieder zu Seven, die ihnen das Päckchen entgegenhielt.

„Bitte entschuldigen Sie meine Verspätung. Ich habe gearbeitet und die Zeit vergessen."

Das war eine glatte Lüge. Seven hatte die Zeit sehr wohl im Blick gehabt. Aber ihrem Aufbruch war ein langer und harter Streit mit ihr selbst vorausgegangen, in dem sie immer wieder darüber debattiert hatte, ob sie wirklich auf diese Versammlung gehen sollte.

Weil Tom sich nicht rührte, nahm B'Elanna das Päckchen an und riss das mit blauen, stilisierten Blümchen bemalte Papier herunter. Das Päckchen stellte sich als ein Buch heraus.

„Grimm's Märchen." Las B'Elanna vor.

„Eine Sammlung trivialer, gleich aufgebauter Geschichten.", erklärte Seven of Nine, „Angeblich soll dem Kind dadurch ein erster Sinn für Recht und Unrecht nahegebracht werden."

B'Elanna schien verstanden zu haben, was Seven meinte und bedankte sich lachend bei ihr. Die ehemalige Drohne nickte und nahm der Form halber ein Glas Champagner in die Hand, ohne davon zu trinken. Sie wusste, dass sie keinen Alkohol vertrug.

Tom wandte sich wieder dem Plynok zu, mit dem er bei Sevens Eintreffen schon gespielt hatte. Inzwischen hatte er das vormals zu einer Pyramide geformte Puzzle komplett in seine Einzelteile zerlegt und war unfähig es wieder zusammenzusetzen.

Und plötzlich merkte Seven, wie sie das Glas mit Champagner hob, und hörte sich in ihrer Stimme sagen. „Auf das neueste Mitglied unserer Crew. Mögen alle ihre Wünsche erfüllt werden, bis auf einen. Damit sie immer etwas hat, wonach sie streben kann."

„Hört, hört!" rief Harry und hob ebenfalls sein Glas.

Seven warf einen Blick auf Tom und den Plynok und fügte hinzu. „Und möge sie den Sinn für Logik von ihrer Mutter erben."

Alle Anwesenden brachen in Gelächter aus.

Seven hob noch einmal ihr Glas und prostete B'Elanna zu, und als die Chefingenieurin sie anlächelte wusste Seven, dass es richtig gewesen war hierher zu kommen.

 _(Anm. d. A.: Ich weiß leider nicht, wie die korrekte Schreibweise für das Spielzeug lautet, dass B'Elanna und Tom von Tuvok bekommen. Wenn es jemand weiß, bitte ich um Mitteilung, dann korrigiere ich entsprechend.)_


End file.
